The Shinigami Princess L Love story
by DaisySourCream
Summary: L is trying to catch Kira to stop the deaths, but will he fall in love with Death itself? Find out what happens when L is forced to make a choice between Life and Death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Off to the human world!

"Sigh". I sat criss-crossed apple sauce on my bed , with my head resting in my hands. It was so boring here. The shinigami were lazy, and all they did was gamble and gossip. I mean come on, your gods of death for gods sake. Do something godly!

"My Lady, you have a visitor. His name is Ryuk. Should I let him in?", said my butler Johnathan. I didnt bother turning around to answer him.

"Why of course Johnny!( My nickname for him.) Doesnt he come here everyday, it should be commen sense to let him in", I said while giggling. Ryuk was my best friend in this boring place. He was the only thing keeping me from dieing of bordom.

Jonathan left to fetch Ryuk, and I continued to stare at out the window midnlessly. It was to dry here. Every thing was dead here. The people were made of bones, and the shinigami didnt care to do anything. Well one shinigami wanted a change. Ryuk was as bored as I was. He said he was going to think of something for us to do. I wonder if he came up with anything yet?

"Hey my little dark angel!" Ryuk said as he walked in. That was his nickname for me. My real name was Monomiki Chiboni.

"Hey Ruki!" (My nickname for Ryuk. I basically have nicknames for everyone.)

I turned around so that I was facing him. What I didn't expect was for him to be 2 cetimeters away from my face. My eyes widened in surprise as he said, "I have a plan to cure this bordom we face."

He smiled his signiture creepy smile. I didnt bother to back away as I said, "What is it?". I smiled an equally creepy smile.

"We are goign to the human world. I will get another copy of the deathnote, and then drop it to the ground. Some human will pick it up, and the fun will begin."

The deathnote was a notebook that could kill humans by writing their names down. It could not kill shinigami, because shinigami were the gods of death after all.

I pursed my lips, and replied, "But where will you get another deathnote? You know my father gives each shinigami only one."

"Thats where you come in my sweet," Ryuk said ," You will trick your father into giving you another one. You will say that you lost yours, and would like to have another one. You loose your notebooks all the time anyway, so it shouldnt be hard to get one."

He was right. This plan could work. I always loose my deathnote, because I'm not very responsible. Once I don'nt know where my deathnote is, it poofs out of exsitence. My father programs them that way, so that other shinigami wont have more than one.

"Okay Ruki, I will ask my father for a deathnote. Then the fun will start, Right?" My smile grew wider with each word I said.

"Right" Ryuk replied.

I got off my bed, and headed to my fathers room. The sooner the plan was put into action, the sooner my bordom would be cured. I skiped along the hallways, nodding to each maid or butler I saw.

I finally reached my fathers room. I looked upon the 9 ft high golden doors before knocking.

"Come in Monomiki", My father said in his raspy god-like voice.

I walked in and saw my father sitting on his bed. His eyes bore into my soul, and I had trouble standing my ground. It is said that the eyes of the King could kill a shinigami on the spot.

"Daddy?", I began. I was fondling with my fingers, something I did when I was nervous. "I lost my deathnote, may I please have another one?"

I looked at my father with hopeful eyes.

"You may have another deathnote.", He says with a smile on his face. I knew that my father knew that I was lieing. I hadn't really lost my deathnote. I also knew that he knew that I planed to leave the shinigami world. My father was the King of the Gods of Death, you can't lie to his eyes.

"Be careful dear daughter. Once in the human world, most of your powers will become dorment. You also will apear to be human. I will miss your prescence in my castle.", my father says. He holds his hand out, and ruffles my hair. My father never told me he loved me, but through this action I knew that he did.

"Bye daddy", I said.

I ran back down the hall at full speed. I couldn't wait to leave this place! This horrid boring place!

"Ruki! Ruki! I have the notebook! Come on! Lets go!"

Ryuk look my way and nodded. His wings came out of his back, and he flew to the air. I quickly followed him, using my own wings. My wings were white, and so was my eyes and hair. I guess thats why Ryuk called me an angel. All white, while being a princess of death. Heh.

We flew to the portal connecting the human world and the shinigami world. Ryuk droped the extra deathnote into the portal.

We didn't have to wait long before a human picked it up. Ryuk got all of his information upon his touch, because it was Ryuk's deathnote, because I passed ownership over to him before we left.

"Light Yagami", Ryuk stated," He has brown eyes and hazel hair. He is a highschool student with excellent scores. He has a mother and a father that he lives with. He also has a little sister. He studies in most of his spare time, and he also has 2 best friends. Their names are-" I cut Ryuk off by slaping my hand over his mouth.

"Shush Ruki," I whispered, " We can meet him when we get to the human world. "

Ryuk nodded, and we flew off into the human world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : God of a new world? Kid, Your Crazy.

We were sitting In Light Yagami's room waitng for him to come home from school. He had figured out that the deathnote acutally did work and had started using. Stupid humans. Why wouldn't the deathnoe work.

I sighed and looked through his bookshelf. I pulled out a magizne that had a girl in a bikini on it. I fliped through it and saw that it was a porn magizne. My My my, Light Yagami was the pervert I see?

I laughed and beckoned Ryuk over. "Look Ruki. Arn't these girls pretty?" I said as I giggled at his face. He was blushing and stuttering.

"W-w-well. U-uh." He said as he got even reder. I laughed even harder and put the magizine back on the shelf. At that moment Light Yagami had decided to come home.

"Mom, don't bother me alright? I will be studying in my room", He said as he began to walk upstairs. OH damn, the party is about to start.

Ryuk and I hide in the walls, so that he cant see us. Light walks into his room and shuts his door. He imdeatly whips out the deathnote and begins writing in it.

I take a peak over his shoulder to see that he has 5 full pages filled up with people's names. Whoa. Usually humans are more timid with the deathnote, but light has killed over 50 people, and was contuning killing. This dude might be fun.

"Thats alot of names for just 3 days..", Ryuk says while comming out of hiding. Lights eyes go wide as Ryuk smiles his signiture creepy smile.

I could tell that he was about to scream, so I came out of the wall and put my hands on his mouth.

"If you make a sound, I wont hesistate to kill you, " "I said in my soft girly voice. Okay, so I lied. I wasn't going to kill him, I hated killing for no reason. I had never used my deathnote. Royal shinigami live forever anyway.

I took my hand off of his mouth, and he spoke, "I know who you are. Your the shinigamis who own this deathnote. I've prepared for this. Your here to take my soul right?".

I busted out laughing while Ryuk answered Light's ridiculous question, " We are not going to do anything to you. We have come just to watch and observe."

"Hm," Light responds, "Well you can watch me build a new world then. I plan to use the deathnote to make the earth a better place to live!"

Ryuk had found an apple and began munching on it. He always had a thing for apples in the shinigami world, I bet they were much better here. Not full of sand and bones.

"Light," I began, "Once you use the deathnote, you can neither go to heaven nore hell. Also-" I was interupted by a knockmon the door.

Light looked at Ryuk and me, panic in his eyes. "Go on", Ryuk said.

"Come in", Light said as his mom entertered the room. I bet your wondering why she can't see me? Well I retain some of my Shinigami Royal powers, So I can make myself seen when I want to be, or unseen when I wish to be invisible.

I just cant do Godly stuff like spit fire out of my eyes while on this 's mom left the room after delivering his laundry.

"Humans cant see shinigami.." Ryuk began. I interupted him by saying ," Except I can show myself to whom ever I please."

"What makes you so different? Light asks with a smirk on his face.

"I am the Shinigami Princess", I respong holding my head high.

(time skip)

"Liiigghhht! School is so borrriinng!.." I said while dramatically fliping my hair out of my eyes. I hated school back in the shinigami whelm, and It was even worse on planet earth.

Light didn't respong, because if he did it would look like he was talking to air.

I decided that I would make things interesting. I bald up a piece of paper and threw it at the teachers head. The whole class busted out laughing while the teacher was looking around for the culprit.

Ryuk high fived me as the teacher continued to look around. He wouldnt find the culprit of course, because I was invisible. Heh.

The bell rung and the class flew out the door. "Yaay Schools over!", I said while stretching.

"What are we gonna do now light?" Ryuk asked as we were walking home.

"How many times do I have to tell you two, dont talk to me in public!", Light said under his breathe.

"Awww Party pooper!", I said as I sticked my tounge out at him.

We did our usual routine, stoping to buy apples and pockey (BecauseI loved pockey like Ryuk loves apples!). Then going home, and heading straight to Light's room, and killing more people.

I sighed as I told Ryuk "This was fun at first, but now its starting to get a bit boring.."

Ryuk finished his apple and picked up another before saying, "Your right. We need something to stir things up a bit.."

"Look guys, Im known on the web as Kira. The person who will save humanity." Light says.

He has a demonic aura, something that he didn't have before. It was freaky, and I found myself scared of him for a moment.

"Doesn't Kira mean death?, "Ryuk says.

"Mhm", Light responds.

"I think I will go get some more cake.", I say, " I can buy it myself if I allow people to see me." I had to get away from his eyes. I couldn't be around this demonic pressure. I would loose myself in it and kill every human on this planet.

I out of the house, making sure people could see my as soon as I hit the sidewalk. I begam walking to the store, humming a song that I had heard on what humans call "the radio".

I was in the mood for some strawberry cake, so when I got there, I asked the lady where they were.

I looked in the asile she told me, and saw that I had gotten the last one!. Ding ding! Jackpot Baby!

I went to purchase the cake, when an old man came in and asked the lady for some strawberry cake.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have the last one." I said. The man looked sad for a moment, but replied, "Thats alright. I can drive into the next town over to get some."

Now why would he drive all the way there for some cake? Did he want it that badly?

"Mister, I could share my cake with you so you won't have to drive to another city." I said as I finished purchasing my cake.

"Its not for me actually, Its for my grandson.", He said while rubbing the back of his head.

Why kind of grandson would make thier grandfather go buy them cake? Can't they get off their ass and buy it their damn self? Lazy good for nothing...

"I wouldn't mind sharing this cake with him. " I said.

"Well let me drive you to where we stay." He replied, "By the way my name is Watari."

"Momomiki", I said with a small curtsy. Habbits are hard to break.

I got in his car, which was a long black limo! I got in the back, while he got in the drivers seat. I figured I would be gone awhile, So I mentally talked to Ryuk "I'm not going to be home for a while...".

He answer imedetly. "Okay. I will tell light. See you later Angel."

We pulled up to a fancy hotel, and I got out of the car. I couldn't wait to give this grandson of his a piece of my mind, while sharing my delicious cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Things just got a hell of alot more interesting...

We pulled to a stop in front of this fancy hotel. I was about to get out, when Watari opened the door for me. I cursied, and followed him to the front door of the hotel.

If I thought the outside was amazing, then the inside was godly. I mean you would think that this was an art museum, it was gorgoues!

We got in the elevator, and went all the way to the top floor.

We went to room 902, and I followed him in holding the strawberry cake to my chest.

"Hello Watari, back so soon?", A human with messy black hair called. He was sitting in his chair weirdly. He looked like a monkey. A strangly cute monkey...

I shook my head clear of those thoughts as the human turned around.

"Your not alone I see. Who is this..?" He said. He looked as if he hasn't slept in days.

"This is Momomiki. She has come here to share her cake with you. She bought the last one at the store, and saved me the long drive to another city.", Watari said.

I took this oppurtunity to chatise this boy on how to treat the ederly.

"Why would you make your grandfather pick up cake for you anyway?", I started as I put my hands on my hips, " Your the one who should be doing things for him, not the other way around. Get off your lazy ass and get to doing things your damn self."

The human just looked at me with amusement. Now this just pissed me off, and If I was pissed off, someone else needed to be too.

"And another thing. Why the fuck are you sitting like a god damn monkey? Your a human, and you should act like one. ," I started walking closer to him until I was right in his face, " And you really chould comb that Bird's nest sitting on your head. Who knows whats livivng in their.", I whispered.

His face showed no emotion. What does it take to piss of humans now-a-days? It used to be so easy, just one bad word of mouth and you had them steaming red. Sheesh.

I pulled my hand back and slaped him hard in the face.

Watari and the human was shocked.

Watari started to say, "L, Are you alright? I can excort her out ime-", L cut him off.

"No, No," L said while holding his cheek, " Thats alright, I'd like to deal with her myself."

I raised an eyebrow at this. He then kicked me in my stomach. I let out an oof! and fell to my knees. Dammit, if I had more of my powers that wouldn't have even hurt.

"I don't like to hit pretty girls, but I will if I have too." L said with a smirk on his face.

I pulled up my knee and hit him hard in the stomach, and from their it excalted into a full out brawl.

He pulled my hair, and I tuged on his face. I ended up sitting on top of him pinning him down.

"I win", I say with a childlike smile. L had his own smile plastered on his face. The next thing we knew we were both laughing so hard we had to hold our sides.

"You know, I think we could be friends., " I say.

"Hmmm..Friend?" L said while puting his thumb to his uper lip.

"Unless you don't want to be my friend?", I said with a slight pout. He was an interesting human, and I was lookig foward to being his friend. Its hard to find interesting people, and I try to keep them. In the shinigami world, Ryuk was the only one who knew how to have fun.

"No,No- I would love to be your freind. Its just that I've never had a freind before..." L said with a slight blush, "And could you get off of me Momo?"

I laughed and did what he asked. Then I turned around and said, "Momo? Where did that come from?"

"Its your nickname." L said with his emotionless mask back.

"I like it!" I say with a childlike smile. It was getting late, and I needed to get home. I told L this, and he nodded.

"You can keep the cake." I told L as I walked out.

"Thank-you." L said as he watched me with his eyes. They reminded me of a panda. heh.

(Time skip)

I was sitting in Light's room goofing around with Ryuk. I would visit L sometimes, but it had grown a bit boring over the last couple of days. Light was still killing people, and Ryuk was still eating apples. I just wanted a small change in the schedule, you know?

I was watching Little ensteins, when Light decided to change the channel.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed at him as I hit him upside the head. He rubed the spot where I hit him, and looked at me.

"I was watching that you know.." I said more calmly.

"The news in on now. Shhh.." He said and turned his attention back to the news.

"Ass hole", I said. He ignored me

I paid attention to the news, and for once it was not boring. There was a man saying that he was L, and that he was going to stop kira. I knew L was a decitive, and I knew that man was so not L.

I laughed, and so did light.

I looked at him as he said, "So L, your going to stop kira huh? Your going to be justice?" Well we will see about that.." He whiped out the deathnote, and wrote "L's" name down.

The man clutched his heart, and fell face foward onto his desk. I laughed, I always got a kick out of humans dieing. Hey, Im the Shinigami princess, remember?

All of a sudden the image on the television screen changed. There was a Greek Written L on the screen. A voice was talking, and it had an accent that I knew.

"I see you fell for my trap, Kira. You are not as smart as I thought you were. You may think that you are doing the right thing, that your delivering justice to the world, but your wrong. Your justice is wrong. I will find out how you kill people, and I will stop you, because that is true justice."

The look on Light's face was priceless! He quickly composed himself, and smirked.

"Interesting, L. You have just made things fun.", Light says, " We will see who finds who first.."

"You humans are so amusing." Ryuk said.

"Mhhm.." I agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The Ray Pember Case.

I was currently sitting with L, watching him as he did his work. He was my favorite human by far! I even liked him better than light, and Light was the first human I met on earth. L was more interesting than Light . Heh.

L?", I asked while spinning around and around in my chair.

"Hmm?" He says, tuned into his work. He was trying to think of a way to lure Kira out.

"I know who Kira is...", I say in a taunting voice.

L's eyes go wide, and he turns to face me. I laugh at the way his face looks, and I stop spinning around to face him.

"Who do you have in mind?", L said. He was working with the police force, and they wern't helping at all. Bunch of good for nothing humans who valued thier lifes. Hmm...

"Can't tell you..." I say with a creepy smile as I start to twirl around again.

" And why can't you tell me?" L says, sounding slighty annoyed. Haha, the emotionless human showed emotion.

"Because...it's a secret." I say with a childlike grin.

L sighs, and turns back to work. I look at him confused and say, "Your not going to beg me to tell you?"

"Nope." He simply responds, " If you don't want to tell me, you will. Plus, I don't really think you know who Kira is..."

"I do know!", I say standing up in the chair, " Kira is... Non of your beez-wax!". I sit back down and start spinning around. L sighs knowing that I knew that he was trying to trick me. Haha. Can't pull one over me L!

Watari brings L a piece of cake, and I stare at it with puppy dog eyes.

"You want some?", L asks me. I nod, still holding the puppy dog eyes. L sighs and walks over with the cake.

"Here. " He says. I scream and hug him while reaching for the cake. I see his blush, and I laugh and say ," Thank you Panda."

"Panda?", He murmers.

"Yes. Its your nickname.", I say.

"Hmmm.. I like it." L says. Then he did something asotnoshing. He smiled a childlike grin.

(Time skip)

"Light, watcha doiiin?" Ryuk and I say in unison.

"Looking for information. This is the computer where my dad stores stuff from the Kira case.., Light responds, eyes still glued to the screen, " They seem to be getting American agents to work on the case. To follow anyone who looks suspcious. Hmm..."

" Yup. Sounds interesting.", I say as I get out the make-up kit. I was going to beauty-fye Ryuk, just because I was bored. Ryuk agreed only because I bought him a whole lot of apples.

"Light gets to go next." Ryuk says as I apply his eye shadow.

"Over my dead body." Light says.

"That can be arranged..." I say with a smile. Light doesn't even flinch. This is what I liked about him, he wasn't afraid of us like other humans.

"Sure. Just wait until I become the God of a new world.", Light says with a small smile.

I snort, and continue to to Ryuk's make-up. It was funny how I could be friends with both Light and L, and still be entertained at the thought of them both wanting to kill each other. Heh, Im such a bad person...

"Done!, I said, as I held up the mirror to show Ryuk his face.

"Looks...Coloful..." Ryuk said.

I quickly snaped a picture. Ryuk saw me, and started chasing me around the room trying to get the picture.

"I'm gonna show all the shinigami's, then they wont take gambling with you seriously!"I said as I hoped over a chair.

"Awww come on..Dont be like that Angel!", Ryuk said still chasing me.

"You two are giving me a headache!", Light snaps. We both freeze as we see the demonic look in his eyes. Light takes the picture and rips it up. Then he continues to gather information on the computer.

I sigh and decide to paint my nails. Light can be so scary sometimes...

(Time skip)

"Where ya going Light?" Ryuk asked as we were walking home from school.

"Yeah Light, Our house is the opposite direction.." I say while pointing down the road.

"Today we're taking a little detour.." Light said with a demonic smile. That smile just made my day, because it ment that something interesting was going to happen.

We walked down to the train station, and L opened his backpack and took out an envelope with a page of the deathnote inside, and a set of walkie talkies.

"What do you think he is going to do?" I whispered to Ryuk.

"He is planning something to get rid of the american investagator thats be following him. You wern't there when we found out a spy had been tailing him." Ryuk whispered back.

"Hmmm..." I say, being slightly confused.

Light walked to the train station, and stood right behind a guy. I busted out laughing, because he was so close to the guy, he could analy rape him.

Light started whispering something in the guy's ear, and I went closer so that I could hear.

"I know that you have been following me. I just wanted to make that clear. You know who I am right? I am kira.", Light smiled when he said this,"I want you go go on train number 567, and look to the back of the train. There will be an envelope on the right side, and I want you to get it. I will tell you more directions when you board the train."

Wow Light. I didn't know you could be so deadly. I mean I knew you were a scary human, but I didn't think you could do something like this...

"Oh, and just to show you that I am the real Kira", Light contined, " That guy standing by the flower shop will die in 20 seconds. He abused his wife, then killed her along with his children. He was never convicted on it though."

And sure enough the dude fell face first to the floor. Ray Pember's eyes were wide, and he was sweating bullets. I knew his name because I had the shinigami eyes. Remeber, Shinigami princess here?

Ray walked onto the train, and Light walked onto the one behind it. I decied that I would ride the railways in between.

I followed Ray into the train first, to see that he had found the envelope. Then I walked through the walls to Light's train, to see him talking through a walkie talkie. He was wearing this big coat to cover himself. I laughed and pointed at him, stating that he looked weird.

He ignored he, and I pouted, making Ryuk laugh. I flicked him off, and he laughed some more. Light then cracked a small smile, telling us to knock it off under his breathe. Hmm...so the deadly human can laugh...

"Open your labtop and go to your email inbox. Your boss should be sending you an email right about...now.", Light paused for a second, then continued talking, " Write down all of the names of the people you see in the email in the slotsof the envelope, then write your own name in the last slot."

Heh, He was killing all of his co-workers along with himself. Very cleaver light, but then again I wouldn't expect anyless from you.

"What about his boss?", I say to Light, " He will be suspcious of his workers dieing on him like this..."

"He died right after he sent the email. Im not stupid Angel, I wouldn't make a plan so careless.." Light said. He had started calling me Angel, because Ryuk always called me angel.

I huged him, rubbing my cheek to his cheek. I started saying things like "Thats my Light, He is so smart", and " I knew my little Lighty Poo woulnd't make a dumb plan.."

Light was blushing like mad, and pushed me away. Ryuk was cracking up by now, and so was I. I held my sides and rolled on the ground.

Light sat there like nothing happend. Good thing he was the only one on the train, besides an old lady, who didn't pay him any mind.

We rolled to a stop at the next station, and saw that Ray pember was in the process of dieng. I pushed my face to the glass not wanting to miss the sight of a human dieing. Light let his coat loose a little, just enough to show Ray Pember his face. He then smiled a creepy smile, a smile that could give Ryuk a run for his money.

Ray reached inside the train, wanting to catch the man who killed him, but dieing knowing that he couldn't. How heartless Light. How so very demonic. This is what I like about you...

We got off at the next stop, stoping for some cake, and some apples, before going home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What is this?

"Please! Please! Please! Panddaaa..." I said. I was begging L to let me do his nails. He ignored me, and continued to watch the video and eat his icecream cone. It was the video of Ray Pember dieing.

"I will paint them black, I promise. Black is a manly color." I say. I was walking in circles around him, trying to annoy him into letting me paint his nails.

"I am trying to work," He mumbles through a mouthful of icecream.

I continue to walk in circles around him, then I reach out and grab his icecream.

I grab it, and then I start to run. L being L of course, goes to try and save his precious icecream. I start to eat it, and I turn around to see him with a pissed off face.

"HA! Now I know what to do to piss you off L. You should have never showed me that- oof!" I had ran into the wall. Now the icecream was splattered all over my face.

L started to laugh. I pouted and sat on the floor with my legs crossed.

L walked over to me, and held his hand out to help me up. I refused to look at him, and kept my position on the floor.

He sighed, and sat down next to me. "Momo?"

I turned my head away from him.

He sighed, and said, " I will get you to look at me.."

I snorted, and then L did something to get my attention.

He licked my cheek.

I turned to face him, and he smiled and said, " I told you."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, glaring at him.

"Well, that is my icecream. Can't I at least finish it?" He said. With that he licked me again.

I started blushing now as I said, "Stop, thats gross." Waiit...When do I blush? I'm a Shinigami right? I dont even have blood...

"You should have never taken my icecream.," He said as he stuck his hand out, " Come on. I still have work to do, and maybe afterwards I will let you paint my nails.."

I grabed his hand, and we walked back to the office. I felt a warm feeling in my heart, and it scared me half to death. Am I feeling affection...for a human?

I can be aquainted with a human, but I never cared wether they died or not. I didn't want L to die though. That would piss me off. I also didn't want Light to die...

Maybe its okay to savor 2 human lifes. Just two...Maybe I will ask Ryuk about this...

(Time Skip)

"Light, How come you never go on a date with anyone? Your not ugly, for a human, heck, your pretty damn sexy!" I said.

Light looked at me with an annoyed expression and said, " That stuff doesn't interest me. Besides, how come you never go on dates? Your an attractive female, and you can let humans see you." L said turning the question onto me.

"Ewww. Humans are gross light. I would never date any of them..." I said.

"What about Shinigami. You and Ryuk seem to spend alot of time together...". Light said with a smirk.

Ryuk and I both busted out laughing at this. Light Raised an eyebrow at us.

" Ryuk is like my best friend. I'm not saying that he isn't cute, but their is absolutly no connection between us." I said.

"Yea, non at all. We have been friends for like 100000 years. What a ridiculous statement!" Ryuk said while continueing to laugh.

Light got a sweat drop, and continued to work on the deathnote. I missed my friend L, so I told Light and Ryuk that I would be back later. They both noded, and I left.

I walked through the front door, and made myself visible. I walked to L's hotal, the one he told me he was staying at, and went to his room.

I knocked on the door, and saw Watari. I gave him a hug, and he welcomed me in.

I saw L still sitting like a monkey and eating a slice of cake. I laughed, and taped him on his shoulder. He jumped, then turned to see me. He smiled and said, " Hello Yumi."

"Hey L" , I said, " Watcha doin?"

"Kira Case stuff." he said.

"Don't you ever take a break?", I asked while laying on the sofa.

"I can't. I must solve this case."

"L, I think that you should do something fun.." I said.

"Like what?", L said, " I don't have time for "Fun".

"We could watch a movie.." I said.

"No." L said, then continued to work.

"Please Panda." I said.

All of a sudden their was this loud noise. It hurt my ears, and then a light flashed that hurt my eyes. My ears and eyes were alot more sensative then a humans, and even a regualr shinigami. I thought the Human world was already loud and bright enough, what were these new sounds and lights?

I whimpered, and crawled under the table, trying to hide from them.

"Are you afraid of thunder and lighting?" L said. I could hear the amusment in his voice.

"N-N-o" I whispered. So these evil sounds and lights had names. Thunder and Lighting Demons. They were powerfull indeed..

I jumped again as the thunder sounded, hitting my head on the table in the process, making my head hurt more. Then the lightning flashed, even though my eyes were closed it still hurt.

I whimpered, then I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Your like a little kid.", L said while rubbing my shoulder. ," Don't be scared. Its just a thunder storm." He said.

Easy for him to say. But I did feel better in his arms. The thunder wasn't so loud anymore, and the lighting not as bright. I felt safe from the Thunder and Lighting demons, even though I knew this human couldn't protect me. I jumped and grabed his shirt as the thunder sounded louder than the ones before, and the lighting flashed closer.

He huged me tighter, and told me that it would be okay. That it would be over soon. How did the humans face these thunder and lighting demons? They were stronger than I thought.

I felt safe, and warm in L's arms. I soon found myself fast asleep, but I felt someone's hand brushing the bangs out of my eyes before I lost conciousness.


End file.
